It is well known that vehicles are being equipped with a variety of features to enhance the comfort of its occupants, particularly features such as ventilated, heated and/or cooled seats (e.g. seat conditioning modules). These seat conditioning modules can add cost and complexity to the seats and to the assembly of these seats. It is desirous to design a seat conditioning module so that any number of conditioning modes (e.g. pulling ambient air, pushing ambient air, pushing conditioned air, direct thermal heating via resistance heating, or any combination thereof) while minimizing the number of components of the seat conditioning module. To this end, the present invention seeks to improve on the current state of the art by the use of a unique fluid control system and conditioning module design to control and enhance the conditioning modes for the occupant.